Miss You
by AJ Kenobi
Summary: Robbie and Jade broke up, therefore they should've moved on...right? Not in Robbie's case. Just a short little Rade oneshot.


**A/N:**

**Hi! So I worked really hard on this little oneshot, my first Rade if you haven't noticed. Tell me what you think! I'm still trying to figure out a good multi-chap Bat story, so give me some time.**

**_Read, Relish, Review._**

* * *

He couldn't take his eyes off of the new couple.

_Jade and Dylan. Dylan and Jade._

He frowned every time he thought about it.

Robbie wasn't quite sure what he felt when he looked at them—it went beyond jealousy.

Anger, that's what it was.

He knew that technically, he shouldn't have felt the way that he did. Jade was his ex-girlfriend; she was nothing more to him now. They had broken up, and they had both moved on—well, Jade did.

Robbie still loved her, and he wasn't ashamed to admit it.

Yes, he and Jade had their vast differences, but when they were together, even though he didn't show it often, Robbie was happy with her. It wasn't just about having a girl that could set him straight whenever he started to ease back into his old habits (specifically, Rex). It was way more than that.

And he missed it—bad.

Sure, he had kissed Cat at the Cow-Wow, but that was just spur of the moment. He was confused about his feelings. Then he didn't realize that he still loved Jade.

But the worst part about it had to be that Jade didn't seem to miss him. She was so happy with Dylan—maybe because Dylan wasn't taking her for granted, like he had.

Honestly though, what could be done about it? He definitely wasn't going to tell Dylan to break up with Jade because he still loved her.

The only option, then, was to talk to Jade.

He saw her walking down the hall after Sikowitz's last class, surprisingly enough without her new boyfriend by her side. Robbie knew more than likely she wouldn't want to even look at him, but he was going to give it a shot anyways.

"Jade!" He called, walking over to her. She stopped in her tracks, frowning when she laid her gaze on him.

"What do _you_ want?" She spat. "I'm supposed to be meeting Dylan outside now."

"I need to talk to you." Robbie ran a hand through his hair.

Jade folded her arms, one of her combat boots tapping the linoleum floor impatiently. "Well?"

Robbie rolled his eyes, grabbing her wrist and leading her into the janitor's closet.

"Kidnapper!" She screamed, obviously not liking where things were going.

Robbie let out a sigh. "Look, I know you hate me since I'm your ex-boyfriend and all that, but I need to talk to you about Dylan."

"What about him?"

"I don't like him, okay?"

Jade scoffed. "Why? He's been nothing but nice to you! The least you could do is be nice back!"

"Look, Jade I—"

"But then again, this is something I'd expect from you." She continued, cutting him off. "You're just jealous. Jealous that Dylan and I are doing great but you can't date anybody. Why don't you go running into the arms of your precious little Cat? It's obvious she has a huge thing for you, and—"

Robbie cut Jade off this time—but not with words, with a very simple action. He cupped her face and kissed her passionately. He didn't care if she kissed him back or not; he needed to feel her lips connected to his. He had been too long without it, and he desperately needed the feeling just as much as he needed her.

He slowly broke apart from her, a little out of breath. He looked into her eyes, seeing the slightest bit of confusion, and maybe, just maybe a look of understanding.

"If it isn't obvious now, I still love you Jade." He spoke in a soft tone. "I never got over you, I never will. I know apologies won't work right now, so I'm not even going to try. Seeing you with Dylan makes me mad, but not at him. At myself for taking you for granted. I should've opened that stupid door, but I didn't, and…I'm paying for it. I'm paying for it by not having you by my side…" He shoved his hands in his pockets. "I just want you back. No, I haven't done everything right, but I sure as hell am gonna try to—"

Jade was never one for long speeches, so she returned the favor and kissed hm. She curled her fingers in his hair and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her body closer to his as the kiss grew more passionate.

Neither of them could've asked for a better ending to the school day.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yeah so, this was just a little oneshot I whipped up, and also my first attempt at Rade! Hope you liked it! :)**

**-AJ-**


End file.
